Breeder
After a woman claims that her last memory is of being pregnant and in the back of a taxi, the Detectives have to find a missing baby. Plot Emergency room doctors save Debbie Elkins' life after she hemorrhages. She has just given birth but there is no sign of her baby. Debbie says the last thing she remembers is passing out in a taxi. Logan and Briscoe trace the driver and find out that Debbie gave birth in a hotel with her boyfriend, which contradicts the story she previously gave the detectives. They further learn she had an adoption arrangement with a wealthy couple named the Savitts, but backed out at the last minute after they'd spent a lot of money on her. Logan and Briscoe track down Debbie's boyfriend and the baby. It then emerges Debbie had discussed adoption with two other couples, the Baxters and Cushmans. All of them had paid her large sums of money, believing they were the sole prospective parents. In total, she has received over $60,000; with her lawyer guiding her on what to do and say so that she never explicitly promised anyone the baby. Debbie can be charged with grand larceny if the DAs can prove she never intended to give her baby to any of the couples. However, the Savitts have now adopted the baby; they refuse to co-operate. Upon discovering that Debbie threatened to have an abortion if the Cushmans didn't pay her, Stone presses for extortion charges. Mr. Savitt initially testifies in Debbie's defense; but later, he and his wife come to Stone wanting to change his testimony. They claim that not only did Debbie repeatedly threaten abortion, but her boyfriend is now demanding they pay him not to contest the adoption. Despite earlier claims that the child was not his and was the result of a rape. He hastily agrees to testify against her so he can avoid jail. Debbie snaps and yells that it's only fair for her to take advantage of wealthy couples - the only time anyone has ever cared about her was when they thought she was going to give them a baby. Her lawyer is shaken by this confession and agrees on a twelve-year sentence. The Savitts plan to leave New York with the baby and Stone muses that they're probably worried about what will happen when Debbie gets out of jail. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Jill Hennessy as A.D.A. Claire Kincaid * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet Recurring cast * John Fiore as Detective Tony Profaci * Yvette Hawkins as Judge Meg Sanderson * Matthew Lewis as Judge Eli Link Guest cast * Deirdre O'Connell as Defense Attorney Jane Schuman * Ann Dowd as Dorothy Baxter * Ellen Parker as Gwen Savitt * Stephen James as Les Savitt * Michael Mantell as Defense Attorney Morris Hoffman * Judson Mills as Stephen J. Shaw * Marie Masters as Mary Cushman * Angie Phillips as Debra "Debbie" Elkins * Robert LuPone as Defense Attorney Bill Wendyll * Neal Benari as Defense Attorney Ed Bosco * Ted Neustadt as Herbert Baxter * Marcella Lowery as Sheridan * Erica Gimpel as Templeton * Marty Pistone as Francesco * Frank Minucci as Greenberg * Ross Bickell as Ric Cushman * Michael Khmurov as Alex Walinski * Jordan Leeds as Dr. Lawson * Bernadette Quigley as Young Woman * Steven Arvanites as Clerk * Michael A. Costanza as Man in Line * Herbert Rubens as Wallengren * Joanne Genelle as Paulina * Pamela Wiggins as Gretchen References *This is the first episode in which Adam Schiff's son Josh Schiff is mentioned. Quotes Quotes Background information and notes Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes